Kyurem vs the Sword of Justice
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: Alice, Iris and Cilan are suddenly caught in the middle of a ferocious battle between Keldeo, a Sword of Justice in training, and Kyurem, the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon. When they realize how much Kyurem craves the battle Keldeo challenged him to, Alice and her friends offer to help Keldeo free his mentors from Kyurem's icy grasp, and to help him overcome his fear.
1. Failing from Fear

**Hello, guys, and welcome to the first chapter of Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice! Just a few things you need to know before you read this:**

 **1) This will have 10 chapters.**

 **2) Alice and Cilan are not a couple in this. (...Yet...) ;)**

 **Okay, that's about it. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters or the movie. I only own Alice, who doesn't even appear in this chapter.**

* * *

1 - Failing from Fear

Tall blades of grass shuffles as a young and handsome Pokémon runs through them. He jumps out, his front legs stretched out, and lands on a patch of soft dirt, his four hooves patting the mushy substance gently.

The Pokémon, also known as the Colt Pokémon, is blue and tan, with a medium-sized tan horn planted on his forehead. His eyes are the color of thunderclouds as they scan the area, looking for a particular creature. He closes his eyes and concentrates, listening to the "voice of the grass," as his adoptive mother would say.

Unbeknownst to the Colt, a sleek and swift green creature is crouched down in the tall grass, her slanted eyes watching her pupil proudly. But she looks at him not only with the pride of a teacher looking at a student, but with the pride of a mother watching her son.

From her point of view, she can only see his backside. She moves almost silently, the only noise being the shifting of the grass.

However, the Colt turns his head around and sees the grass shift. _"Ha! Got you!"_

He lifts his back hooves, and two powerful spurts of icy water burst out, hitting the patch of grass. The green creature jumps out, landing behind the handsome Colt.

She nods at him, impressed with his performance. _"Keldeo, you did well, detecting my presence."_

Keldeo turns around to face her, pride written across his face. _"I listened to the voice of the grass."_

She gives him a smile, her warm amber eyes shining with praise. _"Excellent."_

 _"The grass and I are friends now, Virizion,"_ Keldeo tells her. He crouches down, ready to pounce. _"Here I come!"_

 _"Catch me if you can!"_

And with that, Virizion sprints away into the tall grass, Keldeo close behind her. The Colt's hooves pound the dirt, fire blazing in his eyes and adrenaline pumping in his blood. He's determined not to lose sight of Virizion.

Opening his mouth, he gathers a ball of light power and shoots it at her, but she nimbly dodges, and the Focus Blast attack hits a nearby tree instead. She's almost too fast for Keldeo. _Almost_.

Virizion runs out of the tall grass, Keldeo following her, and into a shallow lake. She jumps up onto a thick branch in the water, watching the little Colt step into the cold liquid.

The Grass-type jumps up into the air and creates sharp, glowing leaves around her, sending them towards Keldeo. A Magical Leaf attack. However, Keldeo braces himself and endures the super-effective hit.

She lands back into the water and lifts her head high, her forehead glowing. A bright sharp tip of a sword forms and stretches, but before it can grow fully, Keldeo shoots another Focus Blast attack at her.

But he's too slow. As the ball of power reaches her, Virizion slices it in two with the Sword on her forehead, proving she's earned her place as a Sword of Justice. Keldeo gasps at the action. What power!

Virizion looks at him expectantly, and he realizes what he must do.

 _"Sword versus Sword!"_ he says to himself. He shuts his eyes and tries to gather all of his power at the tip of his horn.

Meanwhile, two large shapes watch Virizion and Keldeo from above on a rock. Terrakion watches Keldeo with pride, like an older brother would do, while Cobalion watches him with steely eyes, like a strict father would.

Keldeo loses his grip on his power. _I can't do it! I can't use the Sacred Sword!_

 _"Something wrong?"_ Virizion asks, trying to sound innocent.

Keldeo stares at her, biting his lip. _"My Sword...is my horn!"_

Deciding to use his horn as a temporary weapon, Keldeo charges at Virizion, who braces herself for his attack, readying her own Sword. Keldeo jumps into the air, and so does Virizion. The two collide, Sword against horn, creating a blast of power to erupt from the impact.

* * *

Later, Keldeo proudly walks into a rugged and rocky terrain, his victory against Virizion fresh in his mind. Although his adoptive mother put up a grand fight worth mentioning, it was Keldeo who came out on top. And now, his goal is to defeat his elder brother-like figure.

 _"Terrakion, battle with me!"_ he shouts, looking up at the large, pointed mountain in front of him.

Heavy footsteps are heard, and Terrakion comes into Keldeo's sight on the mountain. He smiles in his direction.

 _"Ready to go again?"_ he asks in his gruff yet kindhearted voice.

Keldeo jumps up onto a nearby mountain, so he faces Terrakion. _"I'll battle you anytime!"_

 _"Then let's start with this!"_ Terrakion shoots out a powerful blast of fiery power—a Hyper Beam—at the Colt Pokémon.

But the smaller creature is faster, and he's able to jump out of the way. As he dodges another Hyper Beam, he's unaware that two figures are watching him and Terrakion from a little distance away. Virizion's eyes glow warmly while Cobalion never loses his steely gaze.

Keldeo jumps over to another mountain, smirking at Terrakion. _"No problem!"_ He lands on the mountain, tensing up his legs to endure the pressure of landing.

Terrakion smiles and jumps down off his mountain. _"We'll see about that."_ He lands on the rocky ground and chases after the Colt. Keldeo runs faster, jumping from mountain to mountain.

As he jumps across the mountains, Keldeo leaves behind copies of himself, similar to holograms, to confuse Terrakion. In response, the elder brother-like figure gathers sharp stones around him and shoots them at the copies, slicing each one.

The impact creates a dark cloud of smoke, blinding Terrakion. But through the dark cloud, he sees Keldeo charging for him, and the Colt Pokémon whips around, landing a powerful kick on his opponent. Terrakion is sent back into one of the taller mountains, causing it to crack.

The mountain falls, and to Keldeo's horror, it falls on Terrakion. However, due to his sturdy body and years of training as a Sword of Justice, Terrakion is able to stand up under the weight of the mountain.

A long and sharp sword tip forms at his head, and he fully stands up, throwing the mountain off of him and hearing it crumble behind him. He smiles at Keldeo, who looks relieved his mentor is alright.

 _"Wanna keep going?"_

 _"You bet!"_ Keldeo shouts.

And with that, Keldeo jumps and clashes his horn with Terrakion's Sword, but his elder brother-like figure's strength is too much for him to handle, and Keldeo falls back, his horn throbbing in pain.

* * *

Later that night, as a thunderstorm rampages through the dark sky, Cobalion races through the forest, his hooves pounding against the ground. The sound of a second pair of lighter hooves reaches his ears, and sure enough, Keldeo runs alongside him, trying to match up to his adoptive father's speed and grace.

 _"Cobalion, let's battle!"_ Keldeo pants, looking up at the older Pokémon in expectation.

Cobalion looks at him with his steely eyes. _"The storm is going to get worse."_

 _"I don't care!"_ Keldeo protests naively.

The two Pokémon run out of the forest and come to a burnt down and destroyed valley littered with dead trees. Lightning flashes across the sky, and bolts strike at least four trees, setting them off in flames. As Cobalion eves to get out, a burning tree falls between him and Keldeo.

But Keldeo doesn't let it affect him, and he jumps through the flames, the heat searing his skin. He chases after Cobalion, but a nearby tree seems to lunge for him as it falls, and he fights back by headbutting the tree, his horn slicing it in half.

Cobalion stops and looks back, his eyes scanning over Keldeo. However, his eyes the color of iron do not show pride at his adoptive son.

 _"You're reckless."_

 _"No, I'm not!"_ Keldeo shouts. He stands up on his hind hooves and shoots water out from his front ones, putting out the flaming branches on either side of him. _"I won't let anyone defeat me!"_

He gathers a Focus Blast attack at his mouth and shoots it at Cobalion, but the Sword of Justice dodges it easily, the blast hitting a nearby rock and exploding. Cobalion turns to Keldeo, and his forehead starts to glow. His Sword reveals itself, and once it does, Keldeo charges, trying to clash his horn with it. However, Cobalion nimbly dodges.

From above on a mountain, Virizion and Terrakion look down at them, both of them admiring how strong Keldeo has gotten already. It seems that only yesterday they found the small Colt Pokémon in the midst of the Great Fire, wrapped in a bundle of leaves.

 _"Why won't you let me battle Kyurem?!"_ Keldeo shouts at his leader. His stomach burns with excitement and healthy ambition at the mention of the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon.

Keldeo jumps up but is swiped away by Cobalion's Sword. However, Keldeo is able to stay on his hooves, and he turns back to glare at Cobalion.

 _"I wanna be a Sword of Justice!"_ He stomps his right front hoof angrily. _"Let me battle Kyurem!"_

When his leader doesn't answer him, Keldeo charges and collides his horn with Cobalion's Sword. His horn begins to throb under the pressure of the power the Sword impacts, but he shuts his eyes and forces himself to endure it, pushing against Cobalion with every last bit of strength he can muster.

* * *

The next day, Keldeo hops around the rocks in the lake, watching a group of Tympole swim away as they see him. A fair distance away from them, the three Swords of Justice are in deep conversation.

 _"So, what do you think?"_ Virizion asks Cobalion.

 _"Keldeo's gotten fairly strong,"_ Terrakion adds, his voice filled with the pride of an older brother.

Virizion turns to her leader and former lover. _"Do you think we should allow a battle with Kyurem?"_

Avoiding her eyes, he shakes his head. _"No. Keldeo is still unable to use his Sword."_

The Grass-type looks away and towards her adoptive son. _"That's true."_

 _"Once the true weight of the Sword is learned, and able to be used, then Keldeo will be able to become a Sword of Justice,"_ Cobalion tells them in his firm voice. But his eyes never leave the Colt Pokémon—a father must watch his son, adoptive or not, and protect him. Sparing Keldeo from a battle with the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem is the only way to ensure Keldeo's safety.

Terrakion chuckles at his leader. _"Always the cautious one, aren't you, Cobalion?"_ He's responded with a cold glare from Cobalion—he's never admitted out loud he cares deeply for Keldeo. He's always acted like the strict father figure who expects only the best, and nothing less.

 _"I heard everything you said!"_ The Swords of Justice turn their heads to see Keldeo running over to them, his eyes slanted in a glare. _"What do you mean, 'weight of my Sword'?"_

 _"You see—"_

 _"Terrakion."_ Cobalion sends a warning glare at him, and he stops and merely smiles.

Virizion looks at Keldeo, her amber eyes burning into his. _"You must think for yourself,"_ she tells him gently. Keldeo gasps and fumes, his glare never leaving his face.

 _"The truth is, I don't really know, either."_ Terrakion chuckles in hope to lift up Keldeo's spirits, but the Water-type won't have it.

He jumps over in front to face them, his hooves splashing in the water. _"I'm going to battle Kyurem!"_

Cobalion shakes his head. _"No."_

 _"It's why I've been working all this time,"_ Keldeo protests. _"I'm ready to battle even the strongest Pokémon!"_

 _"You're not ready,"_ Cobalion says softly.

 _"I agree,"_ Virizion tells him.

 _"Let's train a little more, alright?"_ Terrakion asks.

Keldeo feels enraged, but bites his lip before he can retort anything smart. The last thing he wants to do is get into trouble with Cobalion. And he knows how strict he can get.

* * *

When nighttime comes, Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion are snuggled into the soft grass, sound asleep. Keldeo, however, is wide awake with thoughts of Kyurem and how much he wants to become a Sword of Justice swimming in his mind.

 _I'll never become a true Sword of Justice if I don't battle Kyurem..._

His mind is made up as he slowly rises from his patch of grass. He quietly walks away from the Swords of Justice, looking back at his adoptive family once more before running off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Virizion is the first one awake, as usual. She yawns and stretches, watching as her two companions start to wake up.

But one of them is missing.

With wide eyes, Virizion realizes Keldeo's patch of grass is empty, no Colt Pokémon to be found. She walks over to it and sniffs it. His scent lingers, but it's not as strong as it usually is.

 _"Keldeo's not here,"_ she tells Terrakion as he comes over to her.

 _"You don't think he's gone to Kyurem...?"_ Terrakion's voice trails off in worry.

At the mention of Kyurem, Virizion's heart seems to skip a few beats, and she becomes frantic. Her son! The one she loves more than anything has gone to battle that unstoppable creature!

* * *

Meanwhile, Keldeo jumps across the mountaintops and runs towards Full Court—Kyurem's home.

 _"I'm ready to battle,"_ Keldeo say to himself as he runs. _"Then I'll be a Sword of Justice!"_

He jumps down off of the last mountain, landing in a small valley filled with soft grass. The cold morning air forces him to keep running—he needs to keep himself warm for the battle.

 _"The reason...the whole reason I've trained so hard..."_

He suddenly runs into an icy mist and freezes. Ice and mist are the signature features of Full Court. Keldeo keeps running. He must be getting close.

He runs a bit further, but soon stops. He sees an extremely long bridge that serves as a path to Full Court.

 _"There it is."_

He walks towards and onto the bridge, his hooves feeling awkward against the metal. He shakes the feeling off and concentrates. He is ready for this battle—and he's sure he'll win it.

He crosses the bridge and makes his way into the entrance of Full Court, where at least thirty Cryogonal greet him by flying around him, giving him chills. But Keldeo ignores them and keeps walking.

He jumps down and runs down several railings before reaching the main battlefield area.

"Come on out, Kyurem! My name is Keldeo, and I'm here to challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Virizion races through the icy mist as fast as her long legs can carry her. She's determined to stop her son and save him before he enters the battlefield.

Cobalion and Terrakion are right behind her, and Terrakion lets out a loud, threatening roar.

* * *

The roar reaches Keldeo's ears from inside Full Court, and his eyes go wide. _"Terrakion..."_

Another noise fills the air: a low rumble that sounds like a growl. He turns his head to find the source, and realizes it came from the large cave on the other side of the battlefield.

 _"Do you think your worthy of battling me?"_

Kyurem's voice is low and dark, sounding dangerous, but that doesn't stop Keldeo. It's his question that makes him stop, however.

 _"Worthy?"_

 _"Well, do you?"_

Keldeo looks down in doubt, but pushes it away and shakes his head. _"I...I am a Sword of Justice!"_

He hears heavy footsteps, and sees two glowing yellow dots in the black distance.

 _"Sword of Justice?"_ Kyurem rumbles. _"Very well, then."_

An icy wind blows from the cave and into Keldeo's face. The cold is so powerful it leaves frosty marks on his fur. But he shakes the frost off and walks forward.

He watches as Kyurem steps out of the icy mist, and his heart pounds at the sight of him. The entire Pokémon is covere in what seems to be gray metal and iron—such a pale yet rich color that would put Cobalion's eyes to shame.

Suddenly, two icy shards burst out from the ground in front of Keldeo. They reach up and cross over each other, forming an archway.

 _"Pass through the gate,"_ Kyurem grumbles.

Keldeo looks up at the icy archway and steps forward without a second glance. He slowly walks through, keeping his eyes locked on the ice gate as he does. Once he's all the way through, Kyurem lets out another deep roar, and more ice shoots out from the ground.

The ice form in the shape of claws around the battlefield to form a cage— _to ensure no one can get out while battling,_ Keldeo thinks to himself as the Cryogonal fly overhead.

 _"Here I come, Kyurem!"_

Keldeo charges forth and jumps into the air, turning upside down and spurting out water from his hooves. Kyurem shoots a beam of ice at the Colt, and both attacks collide, but Kyurem's Ice Beam proves to be more powerful as it shoots through Keldeo's Hydro Pump and knocks the smaller creature down.

However, Keldeo bounces back up on his hooves and shoots out a Focus Blast attack at Kyurem. Kyurem retaliates by shooting a fiery blast of Dragon power at Keldeo, and both attacks collide with each other, eventually exploding. Kyurem charges and towers over Keldeo, and he realizes for the first time just how large Kyurem is, compared to him.

Kyurem's left claw glows black, and he swipes Keldeo with it, sending him back. Keldeo gets back up and charges at his opponent, sliding under him and kicking him with his hind legs, sending him upwards. The impact causes the Dragon-type to grunt in surprise.

Keldeo shoots two blasts of water at Kyurem and hits him. Kyurem recovers quickly, however, and lands on one of the railings above. He shoots another fiery blast at Keldeo, striking the Colt with incredible power.

But Keldeo jumps back up onto his hooves, and Kyurem lands across from him. The Dragon-type lets out another huge roar.

That's when Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion run in. They run to the edge of the railing and see the ice claw cage and the archway of ice. They all gasp as they see Keldeo and Kyurem charge for each other.

They both jump up, but before Keldeo can attack, Kyurem kicks him away, sending him back into one of the icy claws. The Colt hits the ice and falls to the ground.

 _"The battle has already begun!"_ Terrakion gasps.

Cobalion grinds his teeth together, his eyes sharper than usual. _"Keldeo has already passed through the gate."_

Upon hearing this, Virizion gasps, and bites her tongue in worry. _If Keldeo has passed through, he won't be able to get out until there is a victor. And by the way the battle is shaping out to be, Kyurem has the upper hand._ She cringes at the thought of her son being defeated by someone as powerful as Kyurem.

As Keldeo struggles to get up, Kyurem steps closer to him. _"Is that all you've got, Sword of Justice?"_

Collective gasps erupt once again from the trio up above. _"Sword of Justice?!"_ Terrakion grunts, glaring at the sight before him.

Drained from the fight, Keldeo shoots a Focus Blast attack, but it's force out and weak, and is easily overpowered by Kyurem's fiery blast again. The blast of power hits Keldeo, and he hits the icy claw once more, falling down. When he hits the ground, he struggles to get up, but falls again.

Kyurem is deathly close to him by now. _"Giving up already?"_

Keldeo forces out, _"Never..."_ He finally stands up and glares at his opponent. _"I am a Sword of Justice!"_

 _"Fool!"_ Terrakion shouts.

 _"That's not true!"_ Virizion adds, just as worried as Terrakion for Keldeo's life.

Cobalion's eyes are as cold as ever. _"What is Keldeo thinking?!"_

Keldeo finally hears their voices, and looks up to see them on the railing above him. However, he turns his glare back to Kyurem.

 _"I'm not through!"_

Keldeo runs towards Kyurem, ready to attack, but Kyurem's claw glows black again, and he swipes it across Keldeo when he reaches him. Keldeo is sent back again, and lands on the ground.

A light object landing in front of him causes him to open his eyes, and he's horrified to see the tip of his own horn in front of him, severed from the rest of his body.

His teeth chatter in fear as he struggles to stand up. Kyurem comes closer to him, and Keldeo is frozen in terror.

 _"He's too strong..."_

He backs away from Kyurem, but his legs shake weakly. He forces himself to keep standing, and looks on in terror as Kyurem inches towards him.

 _"Keldeo has given into fear,"_ Virizion whispers softly.

Terrakion growls. _"We've got to help!"_

Cobalion sticks his front hoof out to stop him. _"This is not our battle. Stay out of it."_

 _"I can't stand and do nothing!"_ he snaps. Terrakion runs off to the side, jumping down and landing on another side railing. He's determined to protect his little brother. _"Kyurem! That's enough!"_ He begins to run along the railing towards Kyurem.

The large Dragon-type growls as Terrakion gets closer to the battlefield. _"Do not interfere!"_

He shoots out another fiery blast, but Cobalion jumps down beside Terrakion and intercepts the attack with a blast of silvery power—Flash Cannon. Both attacks collide with each other and explode. Virizion joins her companions on the side railing, as well.

 _"You heard Cobalion!"_ Terrakion shouts at Kyurem. _"Stop!"_

He shoots a Hyper Beam attack at Kyurem, but he jumps up and dodges the attack. Kyurem's tail suddenly glows yellowish orange, and flames engulf the Dragon-type.

When the flames disappear, Kyurem's appearance has changed. Instead of an all gray and silvery body, Kyurem's body is a mix of white and faint silver. The white wings on Kyurem remind a stunned and shocked Keldeo of the Legendary Pokémon Terrakion once told him about: Reshiram.

Keldeo backs away, his teeth chattering. _"Kyurem changed!"_

Kyurem growls once more at the trio of Pokémon above Keldeo. _"As I told you, none shall interfere!"_

Kyurem's large white tail glows orange, and power gathers at the Dragon-type's mouth. He shoots a beam of a fire and ice mixture at the Swords of Justice, who jump back, but are too late.

Keldeo watches in horror as the mixture of ice and fire creates a large block of ice around his family, trapping them. He gasps as he sees their motionless dark silhouettes, and his heart pounds when he sees Kyurem coming for him.

That's when the Colt Pokémon loses it. He turns around and runs as fast as he can past the icy archway. The archway crumbles behind him as he races out, trying to find the exit.

In an attempt to jump from one railing to another, he loses his footing and slips and falls down. He falls down to the edge of the Full Court building and down the slope of the mountain.

Back in the cave, Kyurem changes back to his original form, and with another look at the frozen Swords of Justice, growls. He'll have to hunt down Keldeo himself, it seems.

 _"This battle is not yet over..."_


	2. Windy Station

**Hello, readers! Here's the next chapter of _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_! Just a quick note, I made the last chapter follow Keldeo because, 1) I felt I needed to develop the relationship between him and his "family" a little bit more, and 2) It took up at least 15 minutes of the movie, and I don't want to have insanely short chapters like the last story.**

 **Oh, and also, my notes on my phone were erased accidentally before I began this story, and I lost Chapters 38 and 39 of _Best Wishes_. Unfortunately, I'll have to write them out again, but I promise I'll get them out there as soon as I can. I'm a little busy, since summer is ending.**

 **But enjoy reading anyway! :)**

 **P.S.: A little Sunsetshipping here and there for you, too. ;)**

* * *

2 - Windy Station

 **Alice's POV**

 _Those Cottonee are so beautiful! And just look at those pretty Pidove flying by!_

These thoughts swim around in my head as I stare out the train window with Iris, who looks just as excited and amazed as me. She points to a small herd of Sawsbuck and Deerling, and I nod at her.

 _A new adventure, another day_

 _One more challenge that comes our way_

 _It's up to me and you_

 _We know what we've gotta do_

Beside me, Cilan reads a magazine quietly. Pikachu and Oshawott play in the middle of our train car, making silly faces, and Snivy is curled up beside Iris in the seat across from me, snoring softly as she sleeps.

 _It's so simple, it feels so right_

 _It all makes sense when we're side by side_

 _We lean on one another_

 _And make each other stronger_

While Emolga lays on the railing above my head, looking as bored as all hell, and Axew runs around Pikachu and Oshawott, Pansage and Scraggy head-butt each other, but when they collide, they both fall. Pansage lands on Cilan's lap, taking both me and him by surprise, and Scraggy lands on Iris's head. He slides down her hair just as she stands up and whips around to face them.

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough of your shenanigans! If you want to play, go do it somewhere else!"

 _We are together now, friends forever now_

 _Whatever comes our way, we won't run away_

 _Standing tall_

 _One for all_

 _It's our destiny_

Her outburst makes me and Cilan flinch, and Pikachu, Axew, Scraggy and Oshawott run out of the car and into the hall.

 **Pikachu's POV**

Sheesh, Iris can be scary when she wants to be! But my friends and I don't let her sour mood kill our spirits.

 _There's no question, no mystery_

 _I'm much better when you're with me_

 _No mountain we can't climb_

 _The power's yours and mine!_

We're all still smiling as we sneak into the next car through the areas under the seats. The car has a sleeping mother and three bored-looking small kids.

 _We are together now, friends forever now_

 _Whatever comes our way, we won't run away_

 _Standing tall_

 _One for all_

 _It's our destiny_

 _Pokémon!_

Oshawott, Scraggy, Axew and I jump into the car and squeal, waking up the snoring mother and exciting the children. They jump around with us as we act all silly and playful.

 **Alice's POV**

I look over Cilan's shoulder at the magazine he's reading, which gives info about the upcoming station our train's headed to. You see, we're on our way to Roshan City for a small rest from Gym battles and training. But first, we stop at Windy Station, where supposedly, Darumaka Boxed Lunches are being sold.

"We should be reaching Windy Station fairly soon," he tells us.

"I can't wait! The scenery is just so beautiful over there, I've heard!" Iris exclaims.

"And I can't wait to get my hands on one of those Darumaka Boxed Lunches!" I add in, punching the air. "'Cause I'm starving!"

Cilan chuckles, but Iris sighs. "That's just like you, Alice. You're such a little kid."

 **Pikachu's POV**

Axew, Oshawott and I dance around Scraggy as the children laugh at us. However, Scraggy doesn't really like us teasing him, and he lashes out, trying to grab one of us. We're too quick for him, though.

 _Oooh, ooh, you're my right hand_

 _Oooh ooh, you're my left_

 _Oooh ooh, you give me courage_

 _You, I promise to protect_

The four of us run out of the car, and the children wave goodbye to us. Oshawott, Scraggy, Axew and I run around in circles outside of our own Trainers' car, laughing and cheering all the while.

 _Oooh ooh, through every challenge,_

 _Oooh ooh, through every fight_

 _Oooh ooh, when we're together,_

 _It always feels so right_

 **Alice's POV**

Iris and I are looking out the window yet again, but this time, at a group of Whimsicott. I stand up from my seat to pull the window down and get a closer look, but the train hits a bump, and I stumble.

I lose my balance and fall right into Iris, who responds by pushing me off of her.

And, surprise surprise, I fall into Cilan, who's just as shocked as me.

The two of us tumble onto the seat, me on top of him. Our mouths are dangerously close together, and my face feels like my Pignite used Flamethrower on it. And judging by the light pink tint on his cheeks, I can tell he's just as uncomfortable as I am.

"You need to watch where you're going!" Iris shouts at me. "I was right—you _are_ such a little kid!"

"Snivy snive!" Snivy shouts at me. I must've interrupted her nap when I fell into Iris.

I roll my eyes, watching Iris turn away from us from the corner of my eye. "There she goes with the little kid talk again," I whisper in his ear.

"Indeed," he whispers back, his voice faltering a little. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but would you mind getting off?"

I try not to take it personally, since I'm probably preventing him from breathing by now, and place my hands on either side of his head to push myself up. Even the slightest suggestive action makes my cheeks erupt in a new wave of blushes, but I manage to push myself up and off of him.

 _We are together now, friends forever now_

 _Whatever comes our way, we won't run away_

 _Standing tall_

 _One for all_

 _Always ready when we hear the call_

 _It's our destiny_

 _Pokémon!_

The train begins to slow down, and the three of us know that's our cue to prepare to get off. Iris and I follow Cilan to the doors that will open any minute; Iris seems to have forgotten about me bumping into her just a few seconds ago.

"We're only stopping for three minutes," Cilan informs us as our Pokémon gather beside us. "I'm a Boxed Lunch Connoisseur, so follow my instructions."

"Okay."

The train comes to a full stop, its wheels screeching as they scrape along the tracks, and the doors open.

"Go!"

The three of us jump out in a flash. I feel the cool wind rushing through my ears as I follow Cilan and Iris over to the Darumaka stands. The breeze feels nice and refreshing, like the start of a brand new adventure.

"Daru— Darumaka! Darumaka!"

The girl at the stand—whose name tag spells out "Malin"—holds up one of the cute Darumaka-shaped lunch boxes. "Get your Windy Station Darumaka Boxed Lunches here! And the box can be displayed as a statue."

"Or you can make them into such glorious wind chimes," Cilan adds in, taking her by surprise. "Ah, the many joys of this boxed lunch!"

"You sure know a lot," she chuckles, hanging up the boxed lunch on the rack above her.

"I'm a Boxed Lunch Connoisseur," he tells her proudly. When he says that, I suspect Iris and I are both thinking the same thing: "That's a little too much."

"I would like one of those Darumaka Boxed Lunches, too, please," I tell her, my stomach growling.

She nods. "Okay, how many, in all?"

That's when Cilan becomes serious. "Alright, I'll take fifteen Darumaka Boxed Lunches, three bags of Oran Berry Ices, for dessert, and three bottles each of spring water and iced tea."

Malin's face breaks out into a joyous smile. "My greatest pleasure!" She reaches over to the stand next to her and grabs a box filled with six boxed lunches. "There's no lunch like a Darumaka Lunch!" She hands the box to me, which is heavier than I thought. "Okay, here." She places another box on top, and my arms feel strained at the pressure. She turns over to the freezer next to her stand, where a small Vanillite floats over it. "Three Oran Berry Ices, Vanillite."

"Vanillite!" The small Ice-type opens the freezer lid and dives in. It comes up a second later, holding three bags of Oran Berry Ices.

Malin hands me a few more boxed lunches, and I have to set the two boxes down to catch my breath. She smiles at me sympathetically.

"You know, you can make it easier on yourself by just hanging a few boxes on your arms. Do it like this."

A minute later, three boxes hang on my left arm, and three boxes hang on my right arm. Now, I only hold one large box that fits the nine others. Meanwhile, Iris deals with the Oran Berry Ices, while Cilan deals with the iced tea and spring water bottles.

"Thank you," I say to Malin.

She just smiles. "You're very welcome. I know how hard it is to carry those boxed lunches. But believe me, they're worth the pressure they put on you."

A bell ringing fills my ears, and I turn my head to see the conductor of the train ringing it. "The train bound for Roshan City is about to depart!"

"We've gotta go now!" Cilan calls to me and Iris.

Iris rushes ahead, and I give one last smile to Malin before heading towards the train. However, I'm not that balanced, and I end up tripping over Scraggy as I (try to) walk.

The boxes go flying, much to my horror. "Oh, crap!"

In a flash, Snivy's two vines snake out and wrap around two boxes, catching them. Pikachu jumps up and catches another, while Emolga flies around and catches another one with ease. Oshawott manages to catch another, and Pansage slides to catch his.

Two boxes fall in my direction, and I lunge out my arms, catching one of them, and then the other. With one last box falling, Scraggy head-butts it, and it sails off into the air again before finally landing in Iris's outstretched hand.

"Got it!"

As I struggle to hold onto the boxes on my arms and in my hands, I mutter, "Show off," under my breath.

The train lets out a whistle just as the three of us get on, our Pokémon close behind. We place our items in our train car and open the window to say goodbye to Malin.

Malin waves to us as the train starts moving. "Best wishes! Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you!" I yell to her. "Bye!"

"And take care!" Cilan adds.

When I look down, my eye catches something small moving fast. My eyes widen as I realize it's Scraggy, who's running along the side of the train, trying frantically to catch up.

"Scraggy!"

With Pikachu at my heels, I race out of the car and down the small hallway. I throw open the door at the end of the car, which leads to the outside area between this car and the next. I'm able to see Scraggy, who is about to reach the end of the platform he's running on.

"Scraggy, you need to jump!" I yell down to him. As he does, Snivy jumps up onto the railing. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

Growling, Snivy lashes out one of her vines from her neck. It wraps around Scraggy tightly and carries him over to me just as my friends and the rest of the Pokémon step outside.

Scraggy buries himself in my neck as I hug him. "I'm so sorry, Scraggy."

Suddenly, Pikachu leaves my side and jumps up onto the ladder on the next car, his yellow ears twitching like crazy. His nose moves like a Buneary's, trying to catch a certain scent.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me. Instead, he jumps up onto the top of the car.

Placing Scraggy down, I carefully step over the railing and grab the ladder. I pull myself up, curious to see what my buddy has found.

* * *

 **And that's the end! I have half of the 3rd chapter written already, and I don't plan on making you guys wait like I did with _Black: Victini and Reshiram_.**

 **Well, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you liked or didn't like, and review if you can!**

 **Bye!**


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**I know, a shorter chapter. This chapter and the next will be somewhat short, but then the rest of the story will be longer. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, anything related to Pokémon, or the song that was mentioned in the previous chapter. I only own Alice.**

* * *

3 - A Fateful Encounter

I pull myself up all the way, only to see my baby crouched down by a blue and tan shape on the top of the car. I slowly crawl over to the shape as Iris and Cilan climb up to join me.

Iris and I go over to the creature, who looks extremely weak and injured. His blue mane is tangled, his navy blue hooves dirtied and cracked. Numerous scratches and bruises cover his body. The top of a medium-sized horn on his head is chipped off. He pants, his eyes shut.

"That Pokémon is new to me," Cilan tells us from the back of the car.

"Me too," Iris agrees.

I inch close to the creature. "He's hurt really bad." If he'd been scratched up any more, he would've been bleeding uncontrollably.

I reach over and lay my hand on his forehead, just beneath the broken horn. That's when the creature's eyes snap open, and he jumps up, whipping around and lashing out his hind legs.

He kicks me in the stomach, and pain explodes through my body. I smack into Iris, and accidentally knock her onto the edge of the train. As she hangs off the side, gripping the side of the car with sweaty hands, I slip down, my top half leaning over the edge.

"Alice! Iris!"

Cilan pulls himself up and onto the top of the car as Snivy's two vines snake out from her neck. They wrap around my wrists and pull me up, and once I'm safely on the car again, I grab Iris's hand. I pull her up with Cilan's help.

The creature jumps back to face us, still panting hard. _"He's coming... Kyurem's coming!"_

My jaw drops, my ears ringing. "Did he just talk?!"

"I think," Iris answers. "I heard it."

"I did, too," Cilan says.

The creature's thunderstorm-colored eyes go wide. "Kyurem is coming!"

He stumbles, his legs shaking, and he begins to collapse. That's when I spring up and run over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him up. His blue fur is soft, but not as soft as Reshiram's fur. More like Pikachu's fur.

"Hold on!" I try to stare into the creature's bloodshot eyes. "Try to calm down, okay?" But the creature faints, his head sagging back and his eyes shutting.

"I thought it said Kyurem is coming," I hear Cilan whisper.

Iris nods. "I've heard that name before."

I lift up the creature's head and feel his forehead—it's burning up. "Please wake up! Please!" But he just lets out a pain-filled groan.

Suddenly, the bright light from the sun disappears, and the sound of a loud crash reaches my ears. Turning around to look over my shoulder, I see a large crouched-over-looking metal creature perched on the car behind us, its entire body covered with steel. Its body blocks out the sun, preventing it from shining on us. It turns around and looks at us, its yellow eyes burning into us.

"Is that Kyurem?!" Iris exclaims.

A thin yet dangerous-looking layer of ice begins to form over the top of the car under Kyurem, and it's not long before the ice begins to spread towards my friends and I.

"Run!"

Iris, Cilan, and our Pokémon run ahead as I stand up and help the creature in my arms. His eyes snap open, filled with fear, and lets me help him run to the next car.

The two of us jump onto the next car with surprisingly ease, but the icy layer that chases us doesn't slow down. Kyurem walks closer to us, his footsteps sounding frightening, and a beam of icy power gathers at his mouth. Just as he's about to shoot it at us, my friends and I—along with our Pokémon and the creature in my arms—jump into the last car of the train, which has an open top. The beam of ice soars past us, nearly hitting me.

I turn to Kyurem, holding the creature tighter as he comes closer. He towers over us, growling.

"Why are you attacking us?!" I yell at him. Pikachu jumps in front of me and growls at Kyurem, his red cheeks crackling with electric power.

Kyurem answers us by gathering another beam of icy power at his mouth. I bury my face into the blue an tan creature's fur as I tighten my grip around his neck, preparing myself for a wintery blast.

But through my barely slanted eyes, I see Kyurem jump up and off the train, and the train plunges into darkness. We must be in a cave.

Relieved at the sight of Kyurem gone, I loosen my grip on the small creature and lay him down next to me. I cradle his head in my arms, careful not to touch his scrapes and scratches. But it's hard to see in the darkness, with only flashes of light appearing once in a while.

"Well?" Cilan asks, kneeling down.

"It's obviously really weak," Iris says, staring at the creature in sympathy.

I brush some of the creature's blue bangs out of his eyes. "We'll get you help once we get to the city. Don't you worry."

In response, the creature tries to lift his head, but sinks back, his eyes shutting once more. He lets out a small whimper.

"You know," Iris murmurs, "the Elder of the Village of Dragons told me about Kyurem once." This causes Cilan and I to look at her, clearly interested. "She told me that, because he came into being with both Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem is the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon in the world."

Hearing that information just makes me feel a little lightheaded. The strongest Dragon-type in the whole world is after us. But why? Are we a threat to him? Is he after the creature in front of me?

I look down at him, and gently pet his forehead. I feel a sort of protection around him, like I did with Victini a little while back. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. The next one will be up fairly soon, so stay tuned!**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Swords of Justice

**And here's the fourth chapter of _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_. I'm watching _Fear the Walking Dead_ now, so I don't have anything to say, really. Well, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own Alice.**

* * *

4 - The Swords of Justice

The three of us stare at the blue and tan creature as he lays on a table in the examination room. A piece of glass between us, I watch his flank rise and fall steadily, his eyes still shut.

Nurse Joy rapidly types away on the computer next to us, pulling up several screens of X-rays and pictures of the creature. She suddenly gasps.

"Oh, my! Its horn was recently broken." She turns to us, her pink eyes wide with concern. "Exactly what happened?"

I look back to her, and then to the creature behind the glass. "To be honest, we don't know. I'm sorry."

"We're not sure," Iris murmurs, hugging Axew closer to her.

"But we think it might have been Kyurem," Cilan adds.

Joy whips around to us. "What?! You mean, you met Kyurem?!"

"Yes."

"That's strange." She types away again, and the three of us go over to her to look over her shoulder. "Kyurem lives in an abandoned mine up over the mountain. They say it's almost always there." Pictures and information of Kyurem pop up onto the screen. Shivers run through my body as I stare at the steely Dragon-type Pokémon.

Iris frowns. "But it came and attacked us out of nowhere."

Joy looks back to the creature in the room. "Then Kyurem must've battles with Keldeo."

Pikachu's ears perk up, and mine would, too, if I was a Pokémon. "Keldeo?" I look back to the sleeping creature.

"Keldeo's its name," Iris says.

I smile softly. "It suits him," I whisper to myself. "He does look like a water horse."

For those who don't know, the name "Keldeo" sounds an awful lot like the Celtic word _kelpie,_ which is a spirit who takes the form of a horse. And Keldeo sure does look like a water horse—or colt, for that matter.

"You didn't know?" Joy asks.

"We've never seen him before," I tell her, snuggling Pikachu closer to my chest.

"I see. Here. Let me show you something."

She clicks on a link, and a video appears. As it plays, three large creatures can be seen running across a great plain. One is green and sleek, one is brown and strong-looking, and the last is blue and stocky, its glare as piercing as an ice shard.

"Who are they?" I ask her.

"They're called the Swords of Justice."

"Swords of Justice?" Iris questions.

She nods. "They train tirelessly and travel the world, protecting those who need help. Everyone, people and Pokémon. Terrakion, with unparalleled strength and charging skills; Virizion, with great speed and a clear sense of justice; and Cobalion, the Swords of Justice's leader, cool and calm, with a body and heart of steel." The video pans to the right, where Keldeo can be seen, running after the three Pokémon. "Also, there's Keldeo, training to be the newest member of the Swords of Justice, so I've been told."

As she tells us this, my head spins. We just came into contact with a Pokémon that knew _three_ other Legendary Pokemon! And that's not counting Kyurem!

"Then that means Keldeo must know the Swords of Justice well..." My voice trails off as I admire the medium-sized colt through the glass.

A smile reveals itself on my lips—I can't wait to ask Keldeo about the other Swords of Justice!


	5. Keldeo's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I just own Alice.**

* * *

5 - Keldeo's Story

At sunset, Nurse Joy releases Keldeo from her care. Now fully awake and able to walk, Keldeo walks at my side, his head hanging low in what appears to be shame and guilt.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," Iris tells him. He doesn't respond.

Attempting to ease the awkward tension between the four of us, I run up and in front of him. He stops and looks at me, his dark gray eyes burning into my blue ones.

"My name is Alice, and this is Pikachu, my buddy. It's nice to meet you, Keldeo."

"Pikachu!"

"My name's Iris, and this is Axew."

"Axew!"

"And I'm Cilan."

Once we've finished introducing ourselves, my smile disappears as I stare at the colt in front of me. "Keldeo, what happened before? You know, with Kyurem?"

At the Dragon-type's harsh-sounding name, Keldeo flinches, his eyes shutting.

* * *

Night has fallen, and the three of us stand or sit in front of Keldeo. On the battlefield near us, two Trainers battle each other with a Herdier and a Liepard.

 _"...I challenged him to a battle..."_ Keldeo finally speaks.

My eyes widen at the thought of little Keldeo challenging Kyurem to an actual battle. "Wait, you challenged Kyurem?!"

 _"I wanna become a Sword of Justice,"_ he replies almost meekly, like he's embarrassed.

"Becoming a Sword of Justice means you have to battle with Kyurem?" Iris asks from beside me.

Keldeo nods, his broken horn reflecting the light from the dim lamps surrounding us. "Oh..."

From the corner of my eye, I see Herdier jump at Liepard, but the Dark-type dodges, and Herdier hits the ground.

"Ice Fang!" Liepard's jaws glow with ice, and it lunges for Herdier, but Herdier jumps back.

"Wild Charge!" Herdier's whole body glows with golden power, and it charges at Liepard, crashing into it.

Keldeo watches the battle, too, but soon returns to looking back down at the ground. _"But...as the battle got underway, I got scared... And because of me, the Swords of Justice were all frozen in ice by Kyurem."_ My eyes widen at the mere thought of that. _"They tried to stop the battle...to save me..."_

Meanwhile, Herdier falls on its side, Liepard standing over it. The two Trainers recall their Pokémon, Nurse Joy declaring Liepard as the winner.

 _"And I...I ran away!"_

Keldeo's eyes become misty, but he shuts them and turns around, running to the small fountain near us.

I stand up, Pikachu still in my arms. "But what about the Swords of Justice?"

The colt dips his horn in the water—Nurse Joy warned us his horn may burn at the pain every now and again, and to cool it off with water—and stays there for a minute. He then pulls it out and shakes the water off, droplets spraying everywhere.

 _"They're still trapped in ice,"_ he mutters. _"I'm sure Kyurem is furious with me for running away, though."_

Watching this poor creature wade in his fear of the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon reminds me of whenever I lose it in the dark, or during a thunderstorm, or in the company of a Persian. I can't let his fears take over him! I've just got to help him!

I run over to him, so I'm standing in front of him. Pikachu moves over to my shoulder and clutches my shirt tightly. "You're not still scared, are you?"

 _"What?"_ Keldeo growls and bares his teeth at me.

"You can't let your fear eat you up," I tell him. "Then there'll be nothing left! You need to face your fears sometime!"

 _"I'm not scared of anything!"_ In a flash, Keldeo's head collides with my stomach, and I stagger back, holding my sore stomach. The colt stomps his right hoof, his eyes slanted in anger. _"I'm gonna go and save the Swords of Justice right now!"_

As I rub my stomach, I give him a smile. "That's the spirit!" He looks surprised when those words leave my mouth. "And I'll come with you."

Iris bumps into me, seemingly forgetting I'm still in pain over Keldeo lightly attacking me. "Me, too."

Cilan runs over to us, as well. "And me."

"We'll all go together. How does that sound to you, Keldeo?"

Keldeo blinks, like he can't believe what he's hearing. _"Alice... Everyone..."_ He finally smiles softly and nods.

My hand curls into a determined fist. "Then it's settled. Let's go!"

"Wait, just a minute!"

Iris, Keldeo and I stop to turn to Cilan, who smiles at us and snaps his fingers.

"Let's not forget..."

* * *

The four of us sit at a nearby table, the many Darumaka Boxed Lunches in front of us, along with the Oran Berry Ices and iced tea and water bottles.

"First, it's Boxed Lunch Time," Cilan states. "You can't battle on an empty stomach, now can you?" he asks Keldeo.

I take one of the nearby boxes and smile at it. "It's such a cute box—it looks like an actual Darumaka!" I open it, revealing two sandwiches and some lettuce inside, and then take another one and open it. I place it in front of Keldeo. "Go on, have some, Keldeo." When I know he's settled, I finally grab one of the sandwiches and bite into it.

The rich and juicy flavors aren't something you'd expect from a boxed lunch, but that's what washes through my mouth as I chew. It's almost as good as Cilan's cooking. _Almost_.

While Cilan keeps talking about the texture and appearance of the lunches, I watch as Keldeo sniffs one of the sandwiches warily. He finally takes it and bites into it, the whole sandwich disappearing into his mouth.

As he chews and swallows, he smiles. _"It's delicious!"_

I chuckle at him. "I know, right?"

The two of us been to eat, but suddenly, a piece of the sandwich I'm eating slides down my throat not-yet-chewed, and I start coughing to get it out. Out of the corner of my eye, Keldeo does the same.

We're so alike, aren't we?

Iris sighs at the sight of us. "You two... What a couple of little kids."

I start to pant, the piece finally out of my throat. "Can one of you pass a water?"

Cilan takes one of the water bottles and hands it to me, a soft smile on his face. "You don't need to eat so quickly, up know."

I grab the water and start to drink it, hoping it will make the redness in my face go away.


	6. Kyurem Attacks

6 - Kyurem Attacks

The three of us walk through the dark empty streets of the city in this order: Cilan, Iris, and then me, Keldeo at my side. Iris has just finished telling us that, because Kyurem can draw the power he contains from either Zekrom or Reshiram, he can turn into either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, depending on which Legendary Dragon he draws power from.

"Amazing," Iris murmurs. "That's why Kyurem is the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon in the world."

"The power of both Reshiram and Zekrom," I whisper soft enough so Keldeo can't hear. "I don't believe it!"

As we all walk across a bridge near a beautiful waterfall, Keldeo suddenly stops, and he growls a little. Just then, ice frosts over the waterfall, the liquid freezing instantly. The air suddenly becomes cold and unwelcoming.

Iris flinches and holds Axew closer to her. "What's going on?! I can't stand the cold!"

At least thirty blue snowflake-shaped creatures float down from the top of the waterfall and circle around us, blowing chilly air on us. Goosebumps arise on my skin, and my teeth start to shatter.

"Cryogonal?"

"Be careful," Keldeo tells me. "They're friends of Kyurem."

A Cryogonal in front of us shoots a beam of ice at us, but we're able to dodge by starting to run in the opposite direction. However, as Cilan and Iris run ahead, I stay back to make sure Keldeo can keep up.

The Colt glares ferociously at the Ice-types. "Leave my friends alone!"

A bright ball of power gathers up at his parted mouth, and he shoots it at the Cryogonal, knocking it back. I nod to him, and he smiles.

"Alice! This way!"

I turn my head at Cilan's voice, seeing him and Iris on a nearby bridge. Keldeo and I start running towards them, and all of us start running along the bridge.

A large white shape appears next to us, vicious yellow eyes glaring at us. The creature looks like a mixture of Kyurem and Reshiram—wait, what?!

"White Kyurem!" Iris screeches in terror.

The four of us—Keldeo included—run off the bridge and onto a small railed path along the side of the building. White Kyurem lets out a fiery roar—a roar that demands obedience and confirms authority.

I freeze in my tracks and face the white creature. Its wings, which are so much like Reshiram's, are spread out almost elegantly.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

My buddy stops at my side and, crackling with electricity, sends out a stream of lightning towards White Kyurem. The bolt hits the Ice-type, but it doesn't seem to have an effect.

Instead of recoiling in pain, White Kyurem rises up in the air, where an electric blue cloud forms over him. In a flash, the elegance and white feathers are replaced by a sturdier black version of himself, so he looks like a mix of Zekrom and Kyurem.

"It changed again!" Cilan gasps as he and Iris stop in their tracks, as well.

Iris's eyes widen even more. "Now it's Black Kyurem!"

Black Kyurem glares down at us with those same yellow eyes, and roars once more. A blast of fiery power begins to form at his mouth, and he shoots it at us, the beam brimming with bright red and yellow light.

Turning away to shield our eyes, the four of us run through a large doorway and into the building to escape the blast. An explosion is heard behind us, but I don't dare to turn around.

Iris and Cilan, who are still running in front of me and Keldeo, suddenly turn left, but I keep running straight, Keldeo and Pikachu on my heels.

"Alice, where are you going?!" Iris hisses.

I turn around to see her and Cilan climbing down what looks like subway stairs, but before I can move towards them, the Cryogonal from before fly in, their icy blue eyes slanted thin. I realize most of them have their attention focused on Keldeo.

"Use Iron Tail!" I yell to Pikachu.

He nods, and his tail gleams a silvery color. He jumps up and whips around, his iron tail smacking into the nearest Cryogonal. That Cryogonal staggers back, and slams into the others, like they're dominos.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Keldeo calls. "And thanks, Alice."

I smile at him, but lose it when I realize large ice crystals—hail pieces—falling next to me. Even more Cryogonal float through the door. Keldeo glares at one and slams into it head-first, knocking it into the others.

"Good job, Keldeo," I tell him he replies with a small grin. Suddenly, even more Cryogonal fly in, circling us. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu gathers up a ball of electric power at the tip of his tail and throws it. It hits a Cryogonal, which crashes into the others. The three of us take this opportunity to run to the edge of the building, where an opening to another bridge stands, but the Cryogonal block our path. They circle around us, glaring icily.

Keldeo stomps his hoof. "Alice, Pikachu, grab on!"

As I wrap my arms around his neck, and Pikachu grabs his tail, powerful blasts of water spout from each of Keldeo's hooves. The blasts lift him up and over the Cryogonal, carrying us away from the Ice-types.

The water spurting from his hooves gives us somewhat of a wild ride away from the Cryogonal. Keldeo, with Pikachu and I tightly holding onto him, soars out of the building, spinning around like a Drill Run attack from an Excadrill. He turns upside down and around again, his hooves releasing large amounts of infinite water. He suddenly stops releasing water just to duck under an upcoming bridge, but continues to surge out water once we're past the structure.

All the while, I'm screaming my head off. When Keldeo nears the side of a building, I feel my grip slipping, so I run along the side of the building to adjust my hold on his neck. I can hear Pikachu screaming from behind me, but I'm too scared to reach for him, fearing I'll fall down if I loosen my tight grasp.

His hooves suddenly stop spouting water, and he falls down, sliding down a glassy slope outside the building. Once he's reached the bottom of the slope, he spurts out water again, and slowly decreases the amount, finally settling down as safely as possible onto the ground.

Pikachu immediately jumps onto my shoulder as the two of us release our grips on Keldeo. He holds onto me tightly, his warm yellow fur pressing against my neck.

"Thanks, Keldeo!" I yell to the Colt, who looks at his hooves with a stunned expression. "Come on!"

The three of us run down a side-bridge towards the much larger red bridge up ahead. As we near the main crimson structure, I can see two shapes already standing on it.

"Alice, look!" Iris yells, waving her arms. "We're over here!"

A sigh of relief escapes my lips, and I continue to run towards the bridge, not caring how much I'm panting. But as I look over my shoulder to check if Keldeo's still behind me, I see a whole flock of Cryogonal behind us. Every single one of them gathers an icy white beam of power at their mouths, shooting them at the river.

The ice frosts over the water, freezing the dark liquid completely. Determination flashing in his eyes, Keldeo jumps up and over the railing that separates the side-bridge from the river and lands on the solid substance. His hooves scrape against the hard ice, and he slips a little bit, but he's able to sturdy himself just enough to gather up a Focus Blast attack and shoot it at the Cryogonal, hitting them in the process.

I skid to a stop and reach around to my belt, curling my fingers around Poké Ball. "Boldore, come on out!"

My powerful Rock-type appears on the ice, gazing at me with flinty eyes. Pikachu and I get on his back, and without me having to tell him, he kicks off against the ice, skidding towards Keldeo.

The small Colt is surrounded by the group of Cryogonal, but before he can launch more attacks at them, I shout, "Keldeo!" He turns his head in my direction, eyes widening when he sees us sliding towards him. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods and releases a bolt of electric energy towards the Cryogonal. Just like I thought, they float back to avoid getting hit, which allows Keldeo to jump onto Boldore next to me, his hooves scrabbling to get a grip on the Rock-type's stony skin.

Turning back to the Cryogonal, Keldeo gathers up an orb of energy at his mouth and fires it at the Ice-types. The orb hits them, giving us the time we need to escape.

Boldore slides over to the other side of the river and jumps over another railing to another side-bridge. Keldeo, Pikachu and I get off of him just as Iris and Cilan run closer to us.

"Alice! We're over here!" Cilan calls to me, waving his arm.

I nod and hold up Boldore's Poké Ball. "Boldore, return!"

A bright red jet of light shoots out of the device in my hand, sucking him back up into the Ball. I clip it back onto my belt, and I run over to catch up with my friends, Pikachu and Keldeo right at my side.


	7. Distracting the Dragon-type

**Hello again, my faithful readers! I present to you the 7th chapter of Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice! I hope you like this chapter - it wasn't my favorite to write. But I will tell you guys one thing: I enjoyed writing the Sunsetshipping moment at the end. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, and never will. However, I do own Alice.**

* * *

7 - Distracting the Dragon-type

The three of us, with Keldeo, walk through the dark tunnels underground that lead to the subway railroad. I stay close to Keldeo and my friends, with one hand on Keldeo's back, just to reassure myself they're here with me.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Iris asks once we reach a large double door.

"The city's subway system is designed so you can go anywhere you want to go," Cilan answers, staring at the door.

Realization smacks me so hard I feel stupid. "Wait, we're going by _subway_?"

Nodding, Cilan attempts to open the doors, pulling on one of them. "I thought we could take advantage of the unused train tracks, but I'm afraid...the door is locked tight." He steps back, his bright green eyes glimmering with annoyance.

Keldeo steps forward. " _Let me try_." He reels around and slams his back hooves into the doors. They burst open, letting out the screeching sound of rust rubbing against metal as they do. " _Will that work_?"

Stunned in silence, the three of us walk forward, and I give the Colt a pet on his head, ruffling the blue fur near his horn.

* * *

As we all walk down the dark tunnels, my stomach starts to growl. Running from a powerful Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon really sucks up your energy and whatever you ate a while ago.

"I'm a little hungry, guys."

Iris whips around, her eyes blazing with cocoa fire. "Alice Ketchum, you just ate, didn't you?! What a kid!"

Anger sparks in my chest, but I try to conceal it. She's right, I did just eat, but I can't help it if my stomach has a mind of its own.

" _You guys have any more boxed lunches?_ " Keldeo speaks up, surprising me. I give him a smile, which he returns.

Iris rolls her eyes. "Not you, too."

"We're here," Cilan suddenly says, stopping in front of another large door.

Iris's eyes go wide. " _Another_ door?!"

Smirking, Keldeo steps up, his muscles in his legs tensing up. " _Just leave it to me!_ "

However, the eleven-year-old girl throws her arm in front of him. "Wait a minute!" She then pushes on the door, and surprisingly, it swings open slowly, screeching against the ground. "Some doors are unlocked, you know," she states in a smug voice.

As her and Cilan begin walking through, I stay back with Keldeo, who looks away and off to the side. When I see a glare plastered onto his handsome tan face and hear him growl softly, I reach out and pet his head.

"You don't have to prove your strength, buddy." He flinches and looks at me with those captivating thunderstorm-colored eyes. "We know how strong you are."

* * *

The four of us continue to walk through the dark tunnel, until we come to a large, spacious room, to my relief. Inside the room are ancient trains placed on different tracks; they look like they haven't been used in ages.

"This old subway station has been transformed into a museum!" Cilan gasps. His emerald eyes glimmer with excitement and awe. "Once we pass through here, we should exit just outside the city."

We all climb up a steel railing of thin stairs that leads to the second floor. Once we all climb up to the second floor, we have a better view of the selection of locomotives below us.

Iris suddenly runs ahead of us, a smile on her face. "I just had the greatest idea!" She points upwards, where a large blimp rests. "Yup! I bet we can still use it, too!"

* * *

From the dusty windows of the train Cilan and I are in, we're able to see the ceiling of the building slide open. The blimp, which now holds Iris and Axew, lifts out into the air and begins to fly away. Just as I expect, the many Cryogonal hovering around the building follow the blimp.

Once the train's moving and we back it up into the overhang near the building, I step out through the door and lean on the railing, Cilan and Keldeo at my side.

"Will she be okay?" I whisper, my eyes locked onto the gray speck in the sky.

"We have to believe in her," Cilan answers, his voice sounding determined.

With a sigh, I close my eyes and remember the scene that took place not just ten minutes ago.

* * *

 _"I'll make myself the bait, understand?" Iris asks. She kneels down to Keldeo and gives him a small smile as she pets him. "Meanwhile, you go and save your friends." She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his soft blue fur. "Good luck!"_

* * *

Beside me, Keldeo looks upwards and whimpers. "Iris..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Keldeo, Pikachu and I are crouched down behind the small overhang. With a heart that feels like stone, I watch as the train pulls out of its small space and away, carrying off my crush.

But once the train is out of sight, I nod to Keldeo and Pikachu, and the three of us turn around and start running into the nearby forest.

But when Keldeo looks back, I can't help but look back, as well.

* * *

 _"It runs on electricity." Cilan steps out of the locomotive, his green eyes shining in the dim light. "I'll distract the Cryogonal, as well." He then kneels down to Keldeo and gives him a smile. "Go—save the Swords of Justice, Keldeo."_

* * *

Keldeo lets out another small whimper. "Cilan..."

I turn away, trying to concentrate on climbing the small hill that lies in front of us, but my mind keeps floating back to the last exchange Cilan and I had before he left.

* * *

" _Wait a minute!"_

 _I follow Cilan into the train, but once I step in, I feel my heart rate accelerate forcefully. As his green eyes bore into mine, I feel my mouth becoming dry. What am I supposed to say to him?_

 _"I-I...I just wanna say, er...be careful."_

 _But as I turn to leave, he reaches out and locks his fingers around my wrist gently. He walks closer to me and reaches up to cup my cheek with his other hand. As his other hand trails up my face, I feel my cheeks becoming scorched._

 _"I'll be fine," he whispers, pressing his forehead to mine. "I promise you, nothing will happen to me."_

 _I force myself to tear my eyes away from his, and look at the ground instead. "But what if Kyurem—"_

 _He cuts me off by pressing his lips to my forehead. The warmth he brings a comforting sense to me, but when he pulls away, the giddy feeling leaves._

 _"I promise, I'll come back to you."_

* * *

Choking back tears, I look away and continue to climb the small hill. _He promised he'd come back to me. I have to believe him._

Both Iris and Cilan left to save Keldeo and I. But what if Kyurem and his Cryogonal followers find them?! Who knows what he'll do to them!

 _Don't worry,_ I think to myself. _They'll be fine._

* * *

 **Just to clarify, Alice and Cilan aren't a couple yet. However, they are close friends.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short, but I'll make up for it with next week's chapter. And don't forget, I'm updating Best Wishes on Friday, so stay tuned! And leave a review if you can - I want to know what you think!**

 **Bye! I love you all!**


	8. What Are Your Fears?

Hello once again, my readers! Sheesh, it's been busy for me so far. This being the 3rd story I've updated today, I'm a little tired. But anyways, I bring you the 8th chapter of Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice!

I enjoyed writing this chapter, since Keldeo finally opens up to Alice about his life. It's definitely one of my favorites, having Keldeo speak so fondly about his family.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I only own Alice.

* * *

8 - What Are Your Fears?

"Keldeo?"

My voice seems to startle the handsome Colt, as he jumps slightly at the sound of it. As my boots scuffle in the dirt, I run up to his side and look at him as the three of us continue our trek through the forest.

"Would you mind telling me what the Swords of Justice are like? I mean, what do you think of them?"

Keldeo looks away, a small smile on his face. " _Well_ ," he starts, his voice giving off the sound of a light chuckle, " _Terrakion is the toughest Pokémon I know. He's nice, and really funny, too_." His thunderstorm-colored eyes sparkle with laughter in the moonlight rays that shine through the treetops. " _He's everything I could ask for in an older brother_."

Hearing him speak so fondly of his friend brings a smile to my face. "He sounds pretty cool to me." As the two of us, along with Pikachu, climb over a log resting on its side, I ask him, "What about Virizion?"

" _Virizion_?" Yet again, his eyes give off that bright sparkle. " _Always calm, and really cool. Virizion's really smart, and also the fastest of the Swords of Justice. She always treats me with care, and is really sweet, too. She's the mother I never really had_."

The smile on my face stretches out. "It's nice to know the Swords of Justice aren't all males. And Cobalion? He's your leader, right?"

With a nod, he answers, " _Right. Cobalion's an inspiration to us all._ " His face falters slightly, but never loses that bright glow. " _Sometimes Cobalion says things I really don't understand, but other than that, he's very strong, but stern_." His dark eyes suddenly flicker. " _He's like a forbidden father to me, I guess_."

 _The Swords of Justice aren't just his teachers_ —I realize with wide eyes— _they're his family!_

"You're lucky to have a father figure, Keldeo," I find myself muttering as I kick a pebble into the dirt. "I never knew mine."

The handsome Colt flinches before staring at me. " _Oh, I'm sorry_."

"Don't be." I wave my hand dismissively, ignoring the pang of longing in my chest. "I'm okay with it... ...Keldeo?" I finally ask after a moment of silence. "I hope you'll become a Sword of Justice, too."

The words surprise me as much as they seem to surprise him, but I pretend not to notice and just keep walking. My face radiates with heat now, but I try to ignore it as best as I can.

* * *

When the three of us reach a slightly steep mossy slope, Pikachu and Keldeo bound up it with ease. I place my hands and feet at the base of it and begin to pull myself up.

Halfway up the slope, though, my feet give out, and my stomach scrapes the moss as I start to slide down.

" _Alice_!"

"Pika?!"

Tightening my grip on a nearby rock, I'm able to stop myself from sliding the rest of the way. With a smile, I look up to the two Pokémon above me.

"I'm okay."

When I pull myself all the way up to the top, I straighten my legs and follow the two Pokémon. We walk quietly for a few minutes, the only sound being the stones we accidentally kick.

The silence that fills the breezy air around us is suddenly broken by Keldeo's voice:

" _Alice, why are you doing this for me?_ "

I tilt my head, my eyes meeting his dark gray orbs. "What do you mean?"

Shifting his weight to his hooves on his right side, he mutters, " _I mean, you just met me._ "

 _He's asking you why you're helping him with Kyurem._

"We're friends, right?"

Just like before, both of us are startled by what pours out of my mouth. " _Friends_?" Keldeo repeats. His voice quivers slightly in what sounds like disbelief.

"Yeah, friends," I force myself to answer. "And besides, you're really fun to hang out with."

 _I can't get attached to him! I got attached to Victini a few months ago, and look what happened! I can't bear it if something happened to Keldeo the way something happened to Victini._

* * *

The three of us run through a large cloud of mist. Stretching along as far as my eyes can see, cold and damp air bathe my exposed legs. I shiver, pulling my jacket closer to me.

"That must be it," I force out through chattering teeth. _Full Court—Kyurem's home._

I nod my head straight ahead, where a large, dark cave-slash-mine-like area below the thick clouds of fog. Just the sight of the area sends the pit of my stomach falling down to my shoes, but I gulp my fear down—I have to stay strong for Keldeo.

Multiple blue shapes soar by us a small distance away. Squinting my eyes, I can make out the detailed forms of the Cryogonal flying into the darkened, icy area below.

 _Any moment now._

And sure enough, the sound of a loud roar fills the still air, and the large form of White Kyurem flies by, his bright yellow eyes slanted. He doesn't seem to notice Keldeo, Pikachu and I as he flies by, to my relief.

The Dragon and Ice-type flies into the dark area below. I hear the sound of ice crunching on metal, thinking it's the sound of him landing, which is then followed by another deep yet ear-shattering roar.

I take a deep breath and glare ahead. "Come on, Keldeo." Let's get this over with.

But when I start to run ahead, I don't hear the familiar clipping of his blue hooves on the ground behind me—I only hear the soft pitter-patter of Pikachu's paws beside me. I freeze and turn around.

"Keldeo?"

The handsome Colt Pokémon stands frozen, like his hooves are glued to the ground. He shakes violently, tears pooling at the bottoms of his eyes.

When he speaks, his voice is soft, and almost fragile. " _I...I told Kyurem I was a Sword of Justice... I lied when I challenged him to a battle_!" He suddenly turns away, his back facing me. The sound of sniffles reaches my ears, and it feels like the cold fog around me has melted through my chest and clutched my heart. " _That's gotta be why Kyurem is so angry_..."

The fact that he lied isn't surprising as much as seeing him pour out his thoughts and fears like this in front of me, a complete stranger, to be honest. But although most of me feels sympathy for him, another part—one that contains anger—takes over my mind and voice.

"Keldeo, you need to face your fears." I try to keep my voice calm, but it still has a sharp edge, like a piece of shattered glass. "You can't just curl up and expect—"

"Don't!" he suddenly snarls, taking me by surprise. He whips around and glares at me, his dark eyes really convincing me of thunderstorms. Tears stream down his handsome face, dripping down his tan cheeks. " _Don't pretend like you know how I feel! Look at you! You're not scared of anything! You put your life on the line to help out someone like me without a second thought! Don't try to tell me you know what's it's like to...to feel this way! What **are** your fears_?!"

His eyelids block me from seeing those storm-colored orbs as I stare at the panting Pokémon. My mouth, partly open, moves almost involuntarily, words falling out like melted ice sliding off a cliff.

"...Keldeo, I _am_ scared of certain things. I lose my mind when I'm in a thunderstorm, or in the dark, or when I'm alone. Hell, I freak out when I see a _Persian_! Believe me, I know what it's like to be scared."

As my heart pounds against my chest, I watch as Keldeo turns away from me once more. A pang of sadness stabs my chest, but I force myself to tear my eyes away from him.

"But..." My voice trails off, and I'm unsure of how I should continue. "If it was me, I wouldn't want to be forced to do anything I wouldn't be comfortable doing." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Keldeo go rigid. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. We can handle it ourselves." I look down and give a reassuring smile to my little Electric-type buddy. "C'mon, Pikachu."

He nods, and the two of us start running towards the darkened area. I don't look back to Keldeo, for fear it'll make him feel like he has to join us.

 _You'll come back and face your fear. I just_ know _you will._

* * *

 **And that's it! I know, I know, it's short, but most of my movie chapters are. But I promise, the next chapter is extremely long, what with the battle scene and all.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tune in next week when I update on December 22nd!**

 **Oh, and just so you guys know, I've decided to publish _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_ in February. Considering I still have to write THE FIRST CHAPTER still, I want to have time (God, I'm lazy). Besides, I want to do a better job on that story than this one, since I think this story somewhat sucks a little. But anyway, it'll be a while, but I'll keep you entertained with chapters of _Best Wishes_ until then, I promise!**

 **Bye! I love you all once again!**


	9. Keldeo vs Kyurem

**Hello once again, guys! And I bring you the second-to-last chapter of this story!**

 **Yes, I know it's a long chapter, but it's also a pretty sucky chapter. A bit rushed, and I apologize for that. But don't worry - we're almost done. And in February, we'll be moving on to _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. However, I do own my character, Alice.**

* * *

9 - Keldeo vs. Kyurem

Pikachu and I run through the rest of the chilly, damp mist, and soon come to the blackened area. The sound of clanking metal under my feet sends shivers up my spine—it doesn't seem that sturdy. But I keep running, anyway.

We both reach a rusty railing and lean over it. Down below lays a wide stretch of bare and frosty ground. This must be the battlefield.

"Can you see the Swords of Justice?" I ask Pikachu through chattering teeth.

"Pika," he answers, shaking his head.

The faintest ray of the morning sun shines through the cracks in the ceiling. The rays illuminate a large chunk of ice on the second level of railings and scaffoldings, where three tall shadows stand. They seem frozen in place, but are in different positions— _almost like they were backing away to save themselves_ , I realize with a shiver that's not from the cold.

"There they are..."

But no matter how weak my voice sounds, I force myself to run down a rusty, wobbling staircase on the side to the next level. The rust crunches under my boots, sending an uneasy feeling to the pit of my stomach.

 _I won't fall, I won't fall._

As Pikachu and I near the block of ice with each step, the shadows inside the freezing chunk become more visible, and more detailed. I can see the thick blue fur of Cobalion, the sleek green pelt of Virizion, and the stocky brown form of Terrakion.

"I'm sure that's them."

 _Ice-types are pretty much similar to ice blocks in a few ways, and they're weak against Fighting-types and Fire-types. If I bring out Boldore to use Rock Smash, a Fighting-type move, and Pignite to use Flamethrower, I'm sure we'll be able to break the ice in no time._

My hands fly behind me and unclip two Poké Balls from my belt. "Okay then, I choose you two!"

In identical blue and white flashes of light, Pignite and Boldore appear in front of me. They both stare at me with curious black eyes.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower. Boldore, use Rock Smash."

Boldore's claw glows a bright amber color, and he begins smashing it into the ice block. Meanwhile, Pignite inhales deeply and blows out a hot stream of fire on the ice. Hopefully, the force of their combined attacks will be enough to break the ice completely.

I turn to Pikachu once Pignite and Boldore start attacking. "Pikachu, you use Iron Tail."

He nods, and his lightning bolt-shaped tail glows with a steely color. He smashes it into the ice chunk repeatedly, sending little bits and chips of frozen water in all sorts of directions.

I lean down and grab a rust-coated pipe on the metal plank we stand on. Gripping it tightly with both hands, I swing it and slam it into the ice with all my might.

 _With Pignite's Flamethrower and Boldore's Rock Smash, combined with Pikachu's Iron Tail and the blows from the pipe I'm holding, the ice will start cracking any minute now!_

"We'll get you out of there!" I shout, hoping the Swords of Justice can hear me through the thick wall of frozen water that encases them.

Up above, the voices of the many Cryogonal that have been chasing us all night fill the misty air. Suddenly, an icy wind blows on us, and I shut my eyes. My teeth chatter violently, and I accidentally drop the rusty pipe, feeling frost form on my arms.

As I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm, I hear heavy footsteps from the bottom of the chasm. The large, steely and icy form of Kyurem steps out, the ground shaking with each step he takes.

" _This is no place for a human_ ," he rumbles in his throaty voice. He growls threateningly, his yellow eyes slanting dangerously. " _Now, leave_!"

I grit my teeth and lean down, grabbing the pipe. I stand up straight, returning the glare Kyurem sends my way.

"No! You can't stop us from freeing Keldeo's family!"

At my words, Pignite, Boldore and Pikachu begin attacking the chunk of ice once again. Small cracks begin to form in the rough surface, the force of our blows steadily slicing the ice.

" _Well, then_..."

A fiery blast suddenly gathers at Kyurem's mouth, and shoots out at us in a fire-like beam. I'm frozen in place as the surge of power soars right towards me, my hands gripping the pipe so hard I think they'll fall off.

In a flash, a small orb of bright blue power slams into the beam, holding it at bay. I look over my shoulder to see Keldeo, standing tall at the top of the chasm.

A wide, relieved smile breaks out on my face, but it's wiped away once the Focus Blast attack Keldeo's shot explodes. The fiery blast from Kyurem explodes, too.

Keldeo runs down the numerous railings and jumps down to the bottom of the chasm. His dark blue hooves hit the dusty, abandoned railroad tracks on the ground, and he looks up at me.

Once my eyes meet his thunderstorm-colored ones, I drop the pipe and run over to the railing. "I knew you'd come!" I shout, tears pricking my eyes. I couldn't be more relieved to see him.

He stares at me, and finally smiles softly. " _Alice... Pikachu..._ " Then, he shakes his head and shifts his gaze to the Dragon and Ice-type in front of him. " _Kyurem! I lied to you!_ " he shouts boldly. " _I'm not a Sword of Justice yet. I'm just training to be one. I had no business challenging you to a battle_ ," his voice quivers slightly at that line, " _but...but I did it anyway! I wanted to battle you, no matter what_!"

Kyurem is silent for a moment, and I grip the cold, rusty railing tightly, scared of what he might do. He finally steps forward, the ground shaking with each thundering step.

" _I knew it all along_."

My gasp mixes with Keldeo's, but Kyurem doesn't acknowledge them. Instead of gloating over our reactions, he roars loudly, causing me to throw my hands over my ears.

Large ice shards shoot out from the frozen ground in the shape of claws. They surround the battlefield in a circle, and two of them stretch out along each other, forming an archway. I can only stare in silence as the scene takes place before me.

" _Pass through the gate once more_ ," Kyurem growls. " _It's time to finish this_."

Keldeo seems to flinch at his voice, and starts to breathe deeply. I grip the rusty railing tightly and lean down to him.

"You can do it, Keldeo! You're gonna become a Sword of Justice, aren't you?"

He stares at me with those handsome dark eyes yet again. " _Alice_..."

Keldeo takes one last deep breath before turning to the ice archway. He glares at Kyurem and runs forward, each stride more graceful than the next. With a great leap, he jumps through the archway, determination glittering on his face.

" _This time, I'm not running away! I will become a Sword of Justice_!"

As soon as his dark blue hooves touch the ground, his entire body glows with an electric blue color. This takes me by utter surprise. _He couldn't be evolving, could he? Legendary and Mythical Pokémon can't really evolve!_

 _...Unless..._

Once the light dies down, Keldeo's appearance has changed. His ruffled red mane on the top of his head has become more pronounced, three colored feathers—blue, brown and green—on his forehead. Where his broken tan horn sat is now a tall, dark blue horn. His hooves now have thin stretches of blue on the tops, giving him a more mature appearance.

"Look!" I turn my head to the side so fast at that familiar voice. "Keldeo...changed his form!" Iris gasps.

"Incredible!" Cilan breathes in astonishment.

As my heart seems to explode in relief and joy at the sight of my friends, I feel like throwing my arms around their necks and holding them close. "You guys are okay!"

But I recover quickly, and my attention shifts down to the bottom of the cold and dark chasm, where Keldeo glares furiously at his opponent.

" _Here I come, Kyurem_!"

" _Then come_ ," Kyurem replies coolly.

And like a bullet, he's off.

Keldeo races around the turntable of railroad tracks in the middle of the field and makes it to Kyurem. As he runs, a bright blue ball of power gathers at his mouth, and he shoots it at the Legendary. However, Kyurem deflects it with a sharp claw coated in black and purple colors, slicing the Focus Blast attack in half.

Kyurem then charges at the Colt and strikes, knocking Keldeo away with his glowing claw. But Keldeo bounces back; he's able to stay on his hooves.

The handsome Mythical Pokémon turns around and runs up one of the large icy claws around the field. He jumps from claw to claw, leaving thin copies of himself whenever he lands on a new claw. _He's trying to confuse Kyurem with a Double Team attack_ , I realize with a smile.

Soon, there's a copy of Keldeo on each claw, the real one hidden among them. The copies jump off and surround Kyurem, all of them shooting Focus Blast attacks at him. However, with a high jump, Kyurem dodges them, and they collide into each other before exploding.

From up in the air, Kyurem gathers up a bright beam of ice at his mouth. He aims and shoots it at Keldeo as the copies dissolve into thin, misty air. Luckily, Keldeo runs to the side and out of its way. But the ice finally clips him, and Keldeo tumbles and falls to the ground. He struggles to get up, breathing heavily.

Kyurem lands with a loud _thud_ that vibrates throughout the chasm in front of Keldeo, and shoots out a fiery blast of power at the Colt. But Keldeo is able to jump up, dodging the attack. While hovering in the air, he spits out another Focus Blast attack, which collides into Kyurem's steely skin. The large Legendary grunts and lets out a powerful roar.

Meanwhile, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Pignite, Boldore and I try to break the ice holding the Swords of Justice with rusty pipes and Pokémon attacks. The ice continues to chip away, bits and pieces flying off.

"You're doing great, Keldeo!" I shout, cupping my hands over my mouth.

He shoots me a small smile before turning back to Kyurem. He charges at the large Dragon and Ice-type and jumps, his long blue horn colliding with Kyurem's steel wing. However, Kyurem shakes Keldeo off, sending him into the frozen ground. Keldeo slides against the surface, wincing in pain as he does.

" _You'll never defeat me with that Sword_ ," Kyurem grumbles in his low, throaty voice.

Keldeo struggles to his hooves, and finally stands up, even though he's panting hard.

"Keldeo, stay strong!" I scream to him.

Meanwhile, Kyurem shoots out a blast of fiery power, but Keldeo is able to defend himself by dodging off to the side. The blast hits one of the ice claws around the field, instead. Hot sparks rise up like steam as the impact nearly shatters the claw.

 _Kyurem's incredible strong_ , I think to myself with a shiver of fear. _I hope Keldeo can pull this off._

Keldeo struggles to stand once more, his legs wobbling. "Keldeo, please..." I whisper, clapping my hands together and locking them.

Keldeo pants heavily once again as Kyurem nears him, each thundering step echoing through the dark chasm. Kyurem shoots out another Ice Beam attack at the small Colt. Eyes wide, Keldeo runs to the side, but staggers as the ice clips his leg. His teeth chattering and his breath ragged, he looks down to see his hoof locked in a thick chunk of ice.

As the Water and Fighting-type struggles to pull free from the ice chunk, silence passes through my friends. "Is that it?" Cilan murmurs, his green eyes doubtful.

Suddenly, Kyurem, glowing an electric blue color, jumps up into the air. In a bright flash of light, he morphs into a mixture of Kyurem and Zekrom. _Black Kyurem_.

A purple energy orb begins to form around his being, and Keldeo begins to shake in fear. He struggles even more to release himself of the ice that traps him.

The scared look in Keldeo's dark eyes makes me cup my hands around my mouth and scream, "That's enough, Kyurem!" But Kyurem won't stop absorbing the purple electric energy. Seeing no other option, I turn to my trusty Electric-type. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu sparks with electric power, but before he can release it into a full attack, Keldeo reels his head around and shoots a Focus Blast at us. I shield my face with my arms, but relax once I see the attack decrease in size, and, thus, power. It whizzes right past us, whistling in my ears.

" _This battle...is far...from over_!"

Keldeo struggles again, and suddenly bursts out from the ice, water spurting from his trapped hoof. As ice shards sprinkle out behind him, Keldeo zooms away from the field and hits the area above our heads. However, he bounces off, and hundreds of copies appear beside him in a long line.

Each of the copies (and the real Keldeo) fires a Focus Blast at Kyurem. The attacks smack into the larger Pokémon, and he grunts in response, smoke from the impact engulfing him. Keldeo lands safely on the frozen ground, the many copies dissolving.

I reach out and grip onto Pikachu as I hear the ice chunk beginning to crack. As the Cryogonal that hover up above start to fly away from the scene, the ice block shatters in millions of tiny crystals and sparkles.

In its place stand the magnificent Swords of Justice I've been told so much about. They shake ice chips out of their sleek pelts, shivering slightly at the coldness.

From down below, Keldeo gives a cry of relief and happiness. His eyes locked onto his family, I can see the tiniest of tears pricking the corner of those handsome dark orbs.

"The Swords of Justice..." I just stand there like an idiot, not knowing what else to do. Of course, I should show these Legendary Pokémon some respect, so I hang my head slightly.

A warm feminine chuckle escapes the lips of Virizion. " _Alice, you have our gratitude_."

I jolt at her words and stare up at the three of them. "H-how do you know my n-name?"

" _We heard you through the ice_." Cobalion's voice is thick and deep—just like a leader's should be.

" _Thank you for saving Keldeo_ ," Terrakion says, nodding his stocky head at me. I can only smile back, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

As Keldeo smiles up at his family, Kyurem lands on the ground and transforms back into his original steely self. His yellow eyes give no emotion as he stares at the freed Swords of Justice.

I look down to Pignite and Boldore, my smile swelling with pride. "Thank you, guys. Return." And in similar jets of red light, they're sucked back into their Poké Balls.

Down below, Keldeo charges at Kyurem, prepared for another direct attack, but Kyurem knocks the smaller creature away with a black and dark violet claw. Keldeo's sent back and slams into an ice claw near us. Our gasps fill the air as he slides down before hitting the ground hard. With what seems like a smirk, Kyurem roars as Keldeo struggles and fails to stand up.

"Keldeo..." He can't lose! Not when he's this close to finishing the battle!

"He can't take anymore!" Iris cries, clutching Axew tighter.

"I know," Cilan whispers.

Iris then turns to the Legendaries beside us with a pleading expression. "Please, you've gotta stop this!"

Virizion shakes her head, her eyes glimmering with reluctance. " _It's not our battle. It's Keldeo's._ "

" _Only Keldeo can end this_ ," Cobalion adds, his eyes and voice stern.

Keldeo finally stands up, his legs shaking as he pants heavily once more. Kyurem roars before firing a fiery blast at the Colt, who dodges by running to the side. He jumps up onto one of the nearest icy claws and steadies himself on his front hooves. His back hooves lash out, water spurting out from them. Kyurem spits out another Ice Beam, and both attacks collide. The water from Keldeo's hooves freezes into ice and shatters as Keldeo jumps down, showered with ice crystals.

When he hits the frozen ground, Keldeo dodges another Ice Beam attack delivered by Kyurem. Kyurem also shoots another two fiery blasts at Keldeo, but he dodges both of them with impressive speed.

Then, Keldeo leaps up and over Kyurem, landing on an icy claw. He races up the claw and jumps onto another one. When Kyurem shoots out a fiery blast of power again, Keldeo dodges and runs up the claw once more. He whips around and fires a fierce Focus Blast at Kyurem and shoots off from the claw using the water from his hooves.

Both Keldeo and the Focus Blast collide into Kyurem, and a thick cloud of dark smoke envelopes them both. Both Pokémon are thrown back, panting heavily. As Keldeo gets up quickly, Kyurem is sent into a dark put off to the side, out of our sight. A small smile ghosts over Keldeo's face.

" _Keldeo is battling well_ ," Terrakion compliments, nodding in approval.

" _Now, if he can only use his Sword_..." As Virizion's voice trails off with pride, Cobalion gives the tiniest of nods.

"You're doing amazing, Keldeo!" I shout over to him. "Keep it up!" Pikachu cheers from my arms, sounding just as excited as I feel.

Keldeo looks over to us, a large smile on his face. " _Alice... Pikachu_..."

Suddenly, Kyurem roars loudly and shoots up from the dark pit. In a flash of electric blue light, he transforms into Black Kyurem again. As he inches closer to Keldeo, the small Colt braces himself, looking prepared to deal with even the toughest of blows.

Kyurem's entire body is shadowed wit purple light and sparks once more, and he shoots the large power orb at Keldeo. The Water and Fighting-type turns and runs to dodge, and although the attack itself doesn't connect with the Colt, the ice shooting out from the sides of the orb crashes into him. Kyurem lands on the frozen ground and seems to gloat in the sight of Keldeo frozen in an ice block.

All of us gasp, and my hands fly to my mouth. "Keldeo, no!"

As Kyurem roars fiercely, Terrakion's muscles tense up under his thick brown coat. But as he prepares to lunge to protect his young apprentice and brother, Cobalion's good lashes out in front of him.

" _Wait_!" Cobalion leers at Keldeo in the ice, and for a moment, he reminds me of a father, awaiting his son's next move.

Keldeo's darkened form in the ice suddenly glows with a bright golden color. Kyurem backs away, looking a little bit wary. Soon, Keldeo bursts out of the ice, a large golden stretch of light plastered on the top of his forehead.

" _Yes_!" Virizion cheers. " _Secret Sword_!" Looking proud, Cobalion nods.

Keldeo pants as his hooves touch the ground, but he bears his new Sword proudly as he raises his head up high. " _I can still battle_!"

"You can do it, Keldeo!" I scream so hard my vocal cords feel like they'll snap.

Keldeo sends a brief nod in my direction before charging straight at Kyurem. His golden Sword slams into Kyurem's steely chest, but Kyurem lets out a grunt of surprise. He slams into an icy claw, and the ice shatters under the impact. Looking prideful at what he's accomplished, Keldeo smiles softly as he crouches down.

"He did it!" Iris squeals, smiling.

"Now that's a taste of real power!" Cilan cheers.

" _Keldeo can win this_!" Terrakion gasps, smiling widely, as well.

But Kyurem won't give in so easily. He shoots another fiery blast at Keldeo, but Keldeo bares his golden Sword. The fiery power smashes into the golden light, but the Sword is able to stand upright. However, Kyurem won't let up.

"He's blocking the attack..." I whisper to myself, watching Keldeo intently.

The fire from the blast starts streaming out in different directions, reminding me of a Discharge attack, or Pikachu's Counter Shield attack. Keldeo walks closer, and Kyurem is pushed back, his feet scraping against the ground.

" _I was waiting for this—your true power_!"

Kyurem increases the power of the fiery blast he shoots at Keldeo. Finally, he's able to push Keldeo back, his dark blue hooves skidding along the solid ground. He's finally knocked off his hooves, and stumbles to the ground.

" _Because you have found your true power_ ," Kyurem rumbles in that throaty voice of his, " _this is now a_ real _battle_."

His Zekrom-like tail glows a bright electric blue color, and the four electric streams that wrap around his tail connect to it, electricity throbbing through them like blood through veins. Kyurem flies up into the air, and surrounds himself with a large purple electric energy orb. Keldeo stiffens, bracing himself, and Kyurem shoots out the orb.

Keldeo counters with a Focus Blast, and although it doesn't stop the orb completely, it throws it off course, and collides into the icy claws nearby. But it soon slices through each claw around the arena, and heads for us next.

I brace myself for an impact, almost shutting my eyes, when suddenly Keldeo jumps in front of us. His golden Sword extends and slices through the purple orb like it's made of nothing but thin air.

A great explosion booms, nearly sending me back. My eyes closed tight, I hug Pikachu dearly and run my back to the explosion, trying to shield him from it. When the smoke and sparks begin to fade away, I turn around, my eyes slanted.

Standing in front of us are Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion. As the three of them look down towards the bottom of the chasm, I scramble to stand up and run to the railing, nearly throwing myself over the edge as I peer down.

Keldeo, coated with smoke and bruises, staggers on his hooves. He's able to crawl a few steps as he pants furiously, but he falls to the ground, nearly defeated.

Suddenly, Kyurem's back claw lands on Keldeo's radiant blue horn. My hands grip the rusty railing tightly in fear for Keldeo.

It's a moment before the Colt speaks in a weak voice: "... _You...win... I yield_..." His thunderstorm-colored eyes close, and he continues to breathe heavily.

But Kyurem takes his claw off of his horn, allowing a shocked Keldeo to stand up. Kyurem then surrounds himself in an electric blue light, transforming into his original form.

" _Rather than pursue victory, you protected your friends and family_." Kyurem nods to Keldeo, his steely face seemingly not showing more than a pinch of approval. "... _You have a fine Sword_."

Keldeo jolts, but smiles. " _Kyurem_ —"

But the large Dragon and Ice-type is already lumbering away towards the darkness of the back of the chasm, each step louder than the next. As Keldeo smiles after him, a blue light envelopes him, taking him by surprise. In a shade of pretty blue light, Keldeo has changed into his original form, but his tan horn has grown back.

Pikachu, the Swords of Justice, Iris, Cilan and I run down the rusty, creaking stairs and down to the bottom of the chasm. Vibrations shoot up my legs as I run over to the Colt.

"Keldeo!" I throw my arms around his neck, and he nuzzles his snout into my shoulder. "That was such an amazing battle!"

Beside me, Iris nods in agreement. "And look at that—your horn grew back!"

As I release myself from nearly choking Keldeo, Cobalion nods at him. " _Now you understand the true weight of the Sword_." It's a while before he adds softly, " _Well done, my son_."

Keldeo gasps softly before smiling widely. The three Swords of Justice nod at him, each of their faces shining with pride.

Suddenly, a crash fills the air from above. My eyes shoot up to see the many scaffoldings up around the top of the chasm begin to crumble under the weights of ice and rust.

Cobalion's iron-colored eyes flash with alertness. " _Climb aboard_!"

At once, all three of us climb on the back of a Sword of Justice: Iris climbs on Virizion's back, Cilan climbs on Terrakion's back, and I climb onto Cobalion's back. The three bound away towards the top of the chasm as the many railings, stairs and scaffoldings crumble to the ground.

As Cobalion, who's behind Virizion and Terrakion, makes a great leap, I feel Pikachu's grip loosen on my shoulder. I scream as he falls off towards the bottom of the chasm.

"Pikachu!"

But before he can fall too far, Keldeo catches him by the scruff of his neck and holds him tightly between his teeth. As Cobalion and Keldeo land safely, Keldeo rushes forward.

" _I'll go on ahead_!" he yells through a mouthful of yellow Pikachu fur.

As Cobalion continues to race through the chasm, I turn my head over my shoulder to look at the crumbling area. Kyurem jumps up and in a flash of brilliant orange light, changes into a morph between himself and Reshiram. _White Kyurem_.

With a loud, ear-shattering roar, Kyurem shoots out a stream of fiery power at the chasm. As soon as the fiery substance hits the rusty areas, they freeze into solid ice.

Meanwhile, the Swords of Justice reach a slightly rugged hill above the chasm and look down at it as we all climb off. As the sun shines on the newly-formed ice in the chasm, snow drifts off of it, and a chilly wind blows. The sun gives it a bright glimmer, but it's not enough to melt it.

"It's like a castle made of ice," Cilan says, taking in the scene before him with seemingly glowing emerald eyes.

"It looks kinda cold, though," I tell him, feeling goosebumps arise on my arms.

Iris shivers and shrinks away, holding Axew closer to her. "I hate the cold!"

Down at the bottom of the chasm, Kyurem lands and transforms back into his original self. He lumbers into the cavern the ice castle has created, each booming step throbbing in my ears.

 _I don't think this is the last we'll see of Kyurem._

* * *

 **And that's it! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter on Christmas Eve. But until then, enjoy the latest Best Wishes chapter, updated two days early!**

 **Bye! And I love you all!**


	10. The Sacred Oath

**Hello again, my lovely readers! The last chapter of _Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice_ is FINALLY here!**

 **Good God, I'm so glad we're finally done with this story. I know it sucked a little bit towards the end, but if it makes you feel better, I've already started writing Genesect and the Legend Awakened! I was originally going to post it in January, as I've probably said before, but pushed it back to February for certain reasons. If you want to know what those reasons are, check my bio.**

 **I know it's short, but most ending chapters are short, so... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the song used at the end. However, I do own Alice.**

* * *

10 - The Sacred Oath

My two friends and I stand on a large stretch of rocky and dusty terrain. A pretty view of the sea green mountains can be seen in the distance, but my attention isn't on them. It's on the handsome Colt in front of me.

Keldeo stands in front of his family, swelling with pride and joy.

" _Keldeo_ ," Cobalion speaks in that deep authoritative voice of his, " _you are now a true Sword of Justice_."

" _I am in agreement_ ," Virizion says, nodding her gentle green head.

" _Let's work hard together from now on_ ," Terrakion chuckles, winking at his apprentice.

Keldeo shakes slightly with pride and happiness at their praise. " _Of course_!"

I reach over and rest my hand on his soft blue back. "You did it, Keldeo! I knew you would!"

"That's great!" Iris cheers, holding Axew tighter.

"It's a joy to offer my congratulations!" Cilan adds.

The Water and Fighting-type looks back at us, his dark gray eyes sweeping over us before he gives us a wide smile. " _Thank you. I owe it all to you_."

" _I think it's time for the Sword of Justices' oath_ ," Cobalion speaks up, smiling, " _and I'd like Alice and her friends to be our witnesses_."

A warm glow seeps into my chest at the Legendary's words. "How could we say no?" But as much as I try to joke around, I'm honored for this opportunity to watch such a sacred ceremony.

With a quick nod of his head, Keldeo steps further towards his family and suddenly glows a bright blue color. Once it fades away, though, his appearance has changed to what it was like when he battled Kyurem just a few minutes ago.

"Look at Keldeo now!" Iris gasps.

Virizion smiles, her eyes sparkling with the proudness that can only be found in a mother's. " _That's Keldeo's Resolute Forme_."

Suddenly, a bright amber-colored light rises up from Terrakion's forehead. The same happens to Virizion, but the light on her is a sparkling green. Cobalion's light is a dark blue, and of course, Keldeo's light is a gleaming shade of gold.

From down below, the Cryogonal hover around Kyurem's new ice palace. Small snow flakes and crystals are blown off from the top of the palace, sending them in our direction. Once the chilly wind reaches us, Iris shivers, causing Cilan and I to chuckle softly.

The three—or four—Swords of Justice clash their Swords together and begin the sacred oath:

" _Greater than one is two_ ," Terrakion grunts as he smiles.

" _Greater than two is three_ ," Virizion's voice rings out like a bell.

" _Greater than three is four_!" Keldeo's kid-like voice doesn't seem out of place like it usually would.

Cobalion nods and stares up at the sky with his steely eyes. " _When the strength of a family is combined into one—_ "

"— _True power and courage are created_!" they all chant in unison.

My eyes settle on the family of four in front of me. For the first time, I'm not just seeing them as a band of close friends who happen to live with each other. I'm seeing an extremely close family: Cobalion as the father, Virizion as the mother, Terrakion as the older brother, and little Keldeo as the baby brother.

 _This is how Keldeo saw them all_ , I realize, smiling at them. _They're all family—they love and care for each other, just like any other._

A gentle breeze ruffles my hair, but I merely push it back and continue to stare at the family of Legendaries as the sun powerfully shines down on them.

* * *

" _Alice_?"

Keldeo's slightly muffled voice perks my curiosity, and I turn my head over my shoulder to face him. There he stands, not in his Resolute Forme, but just as handsome.

A small tan object is clutched tightly in his jaws. He drops it in my hands, and when I hold it up to the sunlight to inspect it, I gasp.

"Y-your broken horn?!"

He nods almost sheepishly, his front hooves scuffling the dirt. " _Yeah. I found it after my battle with Kyurem. Actually, I wanted to give it to you—_ "

"No," I say immediately, shoving the broken horn back at him. "I can't. It's yours! It was a part of you for so long!"

" _I have another one_ ," he protests, smiling like he's trying to hold back a laugh. " _Besides, where is a Pokémon like me, who's always traveling, going to keep it? It's better off in the hands of someone I trust rather than lost in the mountains somewhere_."

My cheeks grow hot, but I pull the horn closer to me. "Are...are you sure, Keldeo? Don't do something you may regret later."

He merely steps forward and nudges me with his tan snout. " _I'm sure, believe me. But do me one favor, okay_?" I nod, and he takes a deep breath. " _Take care of it for me. And use it to remember me by_."

Suddenly, I lunge forward and wrap my arms around his tan neck. I bury my face in his soft blue fur, trying so hard to hold the tears back.

"I promise, Keldeo. And I will never _ever_ forget you."

 _Be brave, be strong, be honest  
and to yourself be true.  
And with your friends beside you  
you'll know what to do._

 _There's a time in everyone's life_  
 _when it's hard to know what's wrong or right_  
 _what should you do?_  
 _Maybe just turn and walk away_  
 _you'll somehow find the strength to say_  
 _only you alone can find your way._  
 _In the coldest night of your darkest hour_  
 _listen to your heart cause you got the power._

 _Be brave, be strong, be honest_  
 _and to yourself be true._  
 _And with your friends beside you_  
 _you'll know what to do._  
 _It's all inside of you._

 _When you're out there all alone_  
 _feeling scared of the great unknown_  
 _when you will survive. You will survive._  
 _Have the faith do what's right_  
 _just believe never lose sight_  
 _of your destiny. You won't be denied._  
 _In the coldest night of your darkest hour_  
 _listen to your heart cause you got the power._

 _Be brave, be strong, be honest_  
 _and to yourself be true._  
 _And with your friends beside you_  
 _you'll know what to do._  
 _It's all inside of you._

 _So stand tall you can make a difference_  
 _when you hear the call it's your chance to shine._  
 _Give your all and don't resist it_  
 _this is the moment this is your time._

 _Be brave, be strong, be honest_  
 _and to yourself be true._  
 _And with your friends beside you_  
 _you'll know what to do._

 _Be brave, be strong, be honest_  
 _and to yourself be true._  
 _And with your friends beside you_  
 _you'll know what to do._  
 _It's all inside of you._

 _It's all inside of you_  
 _It's all inside of you_  
 _It's all inside of you._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Just think, we've got two complete stories under our belt, and _Best Wishes_ is almost halfway done! (Well, not really, but you know what I mean.)**

 **Since Alice has the Victini necklace from Eindoak Town to remember Victini by, I figured she should have something to remind her of Keldeo. And his broken horn fit the bill.**

 **Thank you to those of you for sticking with me on this story. I love you so much! Bye!**

 **P.S.: Keep an eye out for _Genesect and the Legend Awakened_ , coming in February! Also, check out the latest chapter of _Best Wishes_!**


End file.
